


Just A Step Away From the Edge of the Fall

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuckquean, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Orientation Play, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slurs, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Tracer is gay. Tracer also likes having casual sex with men between relationships. Emily is more into it than she knows what to do with, and decides to ask her to invite a man over so she can watch. Brian ends up the luckiest guy in the world, especially when Tracer tries to spread her kink to the woman she loves. Commission for simo09, chapter 2 commissioned by anonymous.





	1. Chapter 1

"You've slept with guys before, right?"

Lena could tell from her girlfriend's voice what it was Emily meant by that, and from the moment she heard those words, it was something that she was all ears for, turning her focus directly toward Emily as a smile grew across her face and a blushing Emily began to open up to a whole lot of things about her secret fantasies. Emily was as gold star a lesbian as they came, never so much as kissed a boy before, but her girlfriend Lena was not quite so 'pure'. She'd had some earlier flirtations with guys before deciding she only wanted to be with women, but even still she'd fucked guys here and there in the time afterward.

She wasn't attracted to men, but she liked dick. That was the easiest way Lena knew to explain the whole situation. She had no problem with fucking guys while between relationships, and it had come up in conversation with Emily once, but Lena was in a relationship now and she wasn't seeking guys on the side or anything. She was with Emily, loved her, and was happy to keep it that way, but she was also happy to humour the nervous words offering up the verge of something insane as Emily began to confess to some things.

Mainly, that she really wanted to see her girlfriend getting fucked by a guy. It was weird and wrong of her, but Emily had been curious ever since she had been told about it. Emily wanted to watch Lena get dicked down and wanted to hurl some verbal abuse at her while it happened, and Lena really could not have been happier to soak in all of the details and listen to it as she nodded in eager approval, understanding each word as a wonderful and promising thing she was happy to listen to and agree to, as things finally came to a wonderful conclusion: of course Lena would find a guy to fuck her for her girlfriend's enjoyment.

Lena even knew just the guy, too. Brian had just moved in down the hall, a good lucking guy who Lena had saved once, and who clearly had a crush on her in spite of knowing she lived with her girlfriend. He was an easy enough guy to entice in given those feelings, and what the hell, he was pretty cute anyway. She was happy to plan things out with him, and wasn't at all surprised when he seemed very, very interested in the proposition as Lena laid it out for him. They planned things out and by that afternoon, a date was set for that night. It all moved so quickly, and by the time Lena came back and said when it was happening, Emily felt almost dazed, not sure how to feel about the initiative that her girlfriend had taken in getting a guy to fuck her. What had her so eager?

It all happened right in Lena and Emily's bed, something that just helped make the starkness of what Emily had asked her girlfriend to do even more impact for the redhead suddenly not surely sure what she was doing or what she was in for. This was a lot to deal with, and she was completely overwhelmed by the weirdness before her as she tried to make sense of all of this, but what the hell could she do here? She settled down into a chair by the foot of the bed, staring nervously forward as a naked Lena strutted into the room with Brian.

Emily was the most overwhelmed and weirded out one in the room, and she wasn't even getting fucked, something Lena was very aware of as she looked with a smile at Brian, giving him a nod of approval and permission; they had a plan on how to do this, and she wanted him to know that he was in charge now.

Which led to Brian grabbing hold of Lena and pulling her in close, grabbing the back of her head and pushing tongue right into her mouth, a dominant and aggressive gesture that played out right in front of Emily, as they positioned themselves to give her a side view of all of this. The opportunity was there, ripe for the taking. He kissed her as hard and as hungrily as he could right in front of Emily, a show of aggression and harshness that made Lena stiffen up in excitement, and made Emily chew her bottom lip in surprise; this was quickly turning territorial in ways that Emily wasn't sure she was ready to deal with.

Brian sat down on the bed, his legs spreading out as his hands reached for Lena's, getting them into his lap and onto his groin. Eagerly moving to give him what he wanted, Lena began to undo his pants, grabbing at his groin and indulging in the opportunity before her. She pulled out his cock, gasping against the kiss as she drew out a rather girthy and thick shaft that her hand lovingly wrapped around, and Emily couldn't keep her eyes off of the way her hand so eagerly wrapped around it and began to stroke in greedy motions back and forth. "Your cock is so big," Lena moaned into the kiss.

"Big enough to make even a lesbian's mouth water," he groaned, using his hand in her hair to start pushing her down. "Worship it." He pulled her down toward his cock and started this off dominant and rough.

Lena didn't hesitate to begin licking all over Brian's big cock, moaning in sweet approval and delight as his cock gave her exactly what she wanted. All of Lena's love of getting fucked by men came from two things: the wrongness of letting guys fuck her while she definitely considered herself a lesbian, and how big the cock in question was. The former was already there and her current girlfriend stoking the flames only made it hotter, while Brian provided a cock that in no way disappointed, so big and so thick, begging for her attention in ways that she just had to give in to, letting her tongue go to work at lavishing the cock with messy attention and a hunger raging immediately, suddenly out of control.

"Put that lying little slut mouth to work!" Emily yelled, bursting out of nowhere with something surprised and excited, shivering in her seat as a weird blend of nervousness and antagonism washed over her. Emily was of two minds about this whole mess, at once wanting to find some way to control and measure out her intentions. She watched Lena sucking a cock, her mind's imaginings coming to life before her eyes, and even if this threw her for a loop and incited a weird sense of jealousy and frustration inside of her, she wanted so badly to keep it going, to push against this madness and make the most of a situation utterly beyond sense. "If you're going to blow a guy harder than you'd ever eat my pussy out then you had better make a show of it."

The words made Lena shiver with delight, as she worked her tongue harder against Brian's cock. She'd always used guys for quick hook-ups between relationships, so letting her girlfriend watch and hurl such vulgar remarks at her was a surprise, but also an utter delight. She was helpless now, giving up everything to this weirdness and an unhinged sense of surrender that only got weirder and harsher for her as she sank into this opportunity and let the weirdness carry her away. She kept working her tongue along the cock first and foremost, licking every inch of it as she lavished Brian with plenty of attention, like a cock his size deserved.

Brian got in on things too, remarking, "You love this dick way too much to be gay, stop lying," as he tugged on her hair a bit, feeding into the swell of unrepentant glee that now gripped him. Lena had assured Brian that she could take some verbal abuse and that she wanted him to play around with it. She always told guys she fucked about her weird and nebulously defined sexual interests, as it made guys fuck her harder to try and prove something, leading to lots of roughness and dirty talk. With his words now mingling with Emily's, this was the perfect mix of raw degradation for Lena to savour and really get into, on a level almost distressing in its intentions and its reality, as insane as that reality was.

She couldn't keep licking for long. Lena was getting hotter and needier as she pressed on, as she kept working at this mess hard enough to just finally go for it, opening her mouth wide and shoving down, greedily seeking more as she took Brian down deep, getting right to work at bobbing her head in greedy motions of pure surrender, sucking and slurping on with impunity and reckless vigor. Nothing could hold Lena back now, nothing could contain her as she let this all get away from her. She let the raw thrill of sucking on this big cock speak for itself, working hungrier and hotter on the big dick as she let herself get carried away.

As she rocked her head back and forth in sloppy indulgence along the big cock, Lena felt herself in way over her head, messy and chaotic in the way she pressed on to service Brian's dick thoroughly. She was helpless now, lost to the hungers taking hold of her and letting the pleasure drive her on deeper into something truly insane, something that she pleaded for as she serviced Brian, as she pushed onward in giving this dick everything she could. Hunger only became more intense for her as she worked faster, as she took him into her throat and began to choke his big dick down, so out of practice with cock that she began to gag loudly on his girthy prick.

"Choke on his cock louder, let me see what kind of dirty bitch you really are!" Emily found herself all wound up and hot now about this madness, squirming and shivering as she gave herself up to the weirdness more and more. She shed her pants somewhere in the midst of it, biting her lip as her legs spread and she began to rub steady circles against her pussy. "Fuck my lying bitch of a girlfriend's mouth as hard as you want. I want to see her take it."

Brian grabbed tighter hold of Lena's hair as he began to pull her down onto his cock harder, forcing her to throat the whole length of his shaft as harsh motions up and down really put into rough perspective what he wanted from her. Harsh motions pushing on more aggressively made Lena choke and shiver, delight unraveling her as she gave herself to all of this, unexpected unexpected and overwhelmed by everything she was doing. This was all so sudden and so weird, but it was all going so perfectly. "After I finish throatfucking your girlfriend, you think she's going to want to eat your pussy again? Be careful what you ask for."

Emily bit her lip and let out a nervous whine, and the weirdness of that only made for something even more exciting, as this got more chaotic and heated, quickening the pace of her masturbatory indulgence, which only further fueled the unchecked excitement of her body shivering and threatening to unravel entirely. The sounds she made excited Lena further, as Lena realized just how hot this was getting Emily, how much this all came together and made for something hot, something intense. As long as Lena kept sucking and pushing onward, this could only get better. But in the midst of all this, she almost lost track of how much her greedy sucking effected Brian

At least until he came. Until he pulled her back very suddenly and came in her mouth. Lena gasped and choked in surprise as his cum splashed against the back of her throat. He pulled her back harder, cumming all over Lena's face next, his cum splattering all over her expression as thick strands of droll connected his cock to her lips, and she was so happy and breathless in the face of this surrender, a whining wreck staring dizzily up at Brian as she took the last of his cum into her open and obedient mouth.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" she asked needily, whining and squirming as she stared hotly up at Brian. "Fuck me in front of my girlfriend?"

"I'm going to wreck your pussy so hard you'll be swearing I've turned you straight," Brian promised, before very suddenly shoving Lena down onto the bed and getting on top of her. It happened so quickly that Lena wasn't actually ready for any of it like she should have been, howling in surprise and panic as he pulled her into place, taking the lead eagerly and roughly, his abrupt dominance sending shudders up her spine as he wasted no time in getting right to work at slamming his cock right into her from above, pinning her to the mattress and wasting no time at all in getting to work fucking her. This was about indulgence now, and nothing was going to hold him back. "How's it feel to be stuffed full of a man's cock?"

"It feels so good!" Lena yelled, spine arching back as she gave herself up to this thrashing and heated mess, a dizzy wreck begging for something powerful and hot, something she just needed. There was no controlling herself now, no containing the swell of desire that burned through her. "Fuck, I've missed dick so much, it's been too fucking long!"

"Take that dick, you lying little bi slut," shouted Emily from her chair, legs spread as she worked her fingers harder against her pussy, dipping a couple into her cunt outright and fingering herself. "I can't believe even with your girlfriend in the room you're willing to show much much you love dick, but I'm not going to forget this. I never want to hear you call yourself a lesbian again after this." Bitterness and harshness mixed with molten lust in Emily's voice, as she savoured the thrill of playing a part in this. She didn't mean any of the words she said, but to be able to play around with this and really dig into the thrill of watching Lena get fucked and hurling some humiliation at her was incredible. She'd fantasized about this for so long and it more than delivered what she'd been hoping for.

Pinned down hard against the bed with her legs up in the air, Lena took the mating press, moaning all the while as Brian's cock slammed down into her, overwhelming her body with so much pleasure that she could barely help herself. Her pussy felt so unbelievably and satisfyingly stretched out by his fat cock, filled to the brim and pounded into submission as she writhed on the bed and accepted all of this roughness, a treatment driven by something so sinful and so hot that were she actually bi it wouldn't have even felt this good. This was a specific convergence of feelings that set the stage for pure indulgence, a special kind of madness that Lena was shameless about giving up to, for everything she could get here.

"I don't think I'll even be able to eat your pussy again after this dick has ruined it. He's going to cum in you, because of course a greedy lying cockslut pretending to like girls for attention is going to want to get creampied. And do you really think I'm going to ruin my gold star tongue by eating out a pussy I know has been ruined by dick?" Emily scoffed, but everything she said stood at such stark and overwhelming odds with the way that she fingerfucked herself so recklessly, bucking her hips and giving up to this swell of unrepentant glee, madness surging hotter through her as she gave herself up fully to this reckless and relentless swell of desire. Emily was more turned on by the sight of Lena getting pounded than she knew what to do with, even if from this angle she was mostly just watching Brian's ass bobbing up and down while his throbbing cock slammed down into her.

"That's fine, I'll just keep this fake lesbian hooked on cock instead," Brian groaned, pounding into her harder and harsher by the second. He'd been carrying a torch for Lena since she saved him, ended up her neighbor by coincidence, and now he was balls deep inside of her. This wasn't how he'd imagined it going at all, as he spat such weird dirty talk and played off of her girlfriends' remarks, but he didn't care. It felt way too good in all of the indulgence he could find from it to even pretend he minded the way this was all going. Brian was having the time of his life fucking Lena, no matter what form it took, and he kept up a relentless pace of fucking her and indulging in her thoroughly, leaving nothing in doubt and embracing all of the pleasure and letting it drive him wild.

Pinned down and getting railed senseless, Lena was having the time of her life, a gasping wreck thrashing under all of this pressure and attention, letting herself get fucked harder and deeper as she embraced the pleasure, burning up under his touch and aching for so much more. Ecstasy burned through Lena as she offered herself fully to this desire, appetite flaring hotter as she kept up the pace. This was all getting so far out of control and Lena didn't know how to do anything but feed into it with her moans and her surrender. She needed this so badly.

"Fuck, you're right, you're right! Yes, Emily, I want him to cum in me so bad, and yes, Brian, I-I'm hooked on your cock. You can come over and fuck me here any time you want, right in front of Emily. If she doesn't want me anymore, then you can--ah!" Lena was cut off in her mad descent into excitement and desperate promises by a powerful and intense orgasm very abruptly burning through her. Lena had no way to be prepared for any of it as she came hard from the pressure, a gasping wreck thrashing back and forth amid the swell of ecstasy so suddenly tearing through her, leaving her desperate and dizzy as she tried to make sense of all these feelings.

The clenching of Lena's pussy down around Brian's cock pulled him over the edge, his cock spasming and pulsating with a rush of hot, gooey cum filling her up, creampieing her and setting her alight with even more vocal and desperate yells. Lena twisted and toiled in delight as she gave up to it all, happy to succumb to something so weird and so hot, letting the pleasure take her on and indulge in the true madness of her sensations. She wanted it too much to help, craving the chance to lose all sense of control and decency in the midst of this weird and reckless abandon. She was happy to offer herself up fully to these desires, wanting to succumb and to embrace the chaos and madness behind her wanton heat.

At the sight of Lena's legs trembling in the air and Brian's cock pulsating as he came inside of her, Emily came. She knew full well she was cumming to the sight of contracting balls and her girlfriend getting creampied, but she didn't care about that, couldn't bring herself to stop or hesitate as she marveled at this whole mess and her own chaotic surrender, a shivering mess gasping and thrashing to herself as she watched this all happen, the zenith of her vulgar fantasy come to life. Emily had done it. She'd enticed Lena to let a man fuck her, and she loved every second of watching it happen.

Lena's legs hit the bed as Brian pulled out of her, sticky juices and cum lingering on his cock as he drew back and left Lena a mess splayed out on the bed, shivering and whining. She exposed her creampied hole to Emily, smile widening as she purred, "You sure you don't want a taste of it?" as she lay there.

Emily did. Oh fuck, Emily did. She began to lean forward, a shivering mess feeling herself in way over her head as she began to open up to this weirdness, something intense and hot taking hold of her as she began to succumb to this, shifting into position and kissing Lena's thigh. "Dirty little cock slave, lying bitch, fake lesbian," she muttered, all while she kissed her way toward Lena's pussy. She was going to do it. She was really going to eat her girlfriend's creampied hole out and indulge in this fantasy to its fullest, most depraved extent.

Until, without warning, Lena's hand grabbed her hair, and Emily found herself tugged in harder than expected, legs wrapping around her head and Lena bucking her hips upward, meeting her lips with her cum-filled hole, while from behind her an even more abrupt and insane surprise awaited her. Hands grabbed her hips, and Emily didn't know what was happening or how to react before it happened, before a cock slammed into her from behind and Brian filled her.

As he gave her her first dick.

"Well there goes your pretty little gold star!" Lena said, bucking her hips and grinding against Emily's face, laughing in delight as she held onto her tightly. "Fuck her hard, Brian. Fuck her until she's a lesbian dick addict just like me, I know she's going to love it. Fuck her, convert her, do it!" The tides turned suddenly, turned harshly, and there wasn't a damn thing that Emily could do to stop it, as she instead just began to eat Lena's pussy out amid the pressure of Brian's thick cock filling her. Her first dick ever, so warm, so hard, so rough as it slammed forward and pounded into her with relentless vigor and a heat unlike anything she was ready to deal with, overwhelmed by all of this attention and yet oddly enough craving the thrill of getting fucked more, fucked harder, giving up to all of this.

Lena had concocted a plan with Brian that had more to it than just Brian fucking Lena while Emily watched. Lena wanted to trap her girlfriend and get her fucked too, taking her curiosity and her interest in watching as a deeper thought, whether Emily yet realized it or not. She decided to push it, to make her succumb and to give in to it, to have Brian fuck Emily as hard as she fucked her and to show her what she was missing out on. Brian was happy to oblige, to turn this whole mess from a hot cuckqueaning session into a twisted threesome with two lesbians, something so insane and impossible, but it was happening, and he loved every second of it.

Emily wasn't sure how to feel about any of this, as she felt Brian's cock stuffing her, felt him thrusting and pounding on harder and harsher with a very single-minded focus and fervor. There wasn't much she could do about this, struggling to make some kind of sense out of a treatment so raw and hot, and with Lena's legs around her head she couldn't pull back, left devouring her girlfriends' cum-filled twat as she was taken, feeling deceived and overwhelmed but also feeling so... Full. So fucking full. She had never been loosened up like this before, never felt something like Brian's cock inside of her, and Emily really didn't know how to feel about that.

"Fuck my girlfriend as hard as you can, turn her into another 'dirty little cock slave lying bitch fake lesbian' just like me!" Lena didn't let up. "She's going to learn the hard way that gay girls still love dick, they just need to find out." She looked down at Emily, saw in her girlfriend's eye the guilty excitement she was hoping to see, knowing full well that Emily was growing to like it. That she needed this. It was all the more exciting for her as she pushed onward harder, bolder, hotter. She was in so deep, lost to the pleasure upon her and a sense of complete surrender that grew too needy and intense for her to help. 

"She's so fucking tight. I thought it was going to be good just fucking you, but serving your girlfriend's virginity up to me and telling me you wanted to take her gold star... Fuck, how could I say no? Giving your girlfriend her first taste of cock is my pleasure." Brian gave Emily's ass a quick smack from behind as he pressed on harder, faster, giving her everything and allowing himself to get very carried away amid the swell of pleasure overwhelming him. He couldn't believe his luck in landing such a cushy position and being able to do all of this.

Emily began to moan as Brian fucked her harder, as he buried his cock to the hilt inside of her with each push. She felt so out of control now, hopelessly lost and overwhelmed as she took on this rough pounding, as she accepted this cock and began to feel like she was enjoying it more and more. Brian's cock felt amazing, no matter how much she knew it shouldn't have. She hadn't been fantasizing about this at all in the midst of all the imagining she'd been doing, hadn't been gunning to get fucked herself. But now, as Lena's treachery bared itself and she took the hard pounding, she also didn't exactly feel like she could say no to it, didn't feel like she could help herself as she pushed on bolder, faster, harder, lost to the pleasure too good to deal with as she worked on quicker still, embracing the mess and working to satisfy them both.

She ate the cum out of Lena's pussy, all of the salty, sticky spunk adding to the familiar taste in a way that felt oddly enticing to her. Wrong in so many ways, but all the more exciting for it, giving her more to enjoy and to savour as she pressed on bolder, harder, hotter. Emily felt like she was out of control now, like she was in way over her head and needed desperately to slow things down and steady her mind, but she had no time for it as the fucking kept up and she was left to twist and writhe in molten ecstasy, unable to control herself now. She was hungry, so hungry. So lost to this. She didn't know how to feel about Lena's betrayal but knew the relentless use of her pussy was everything she could have hoped for.

Lena's legs spread out again, loosening and letting Emily eat her out more freely, and she delighted in seeing the redhead not move away or pull back at all, keeping in place as she got dicked down hard. "Fucking right, you're converted. I knew it. Dirty little redheaded dyke slut like you just needed the right guy to realize she loves cock too. You did it, Brian!"

Faster and harder the cock pounded. "Eat my cum out of your girlfriend while I fill you up with a load too," Brian groaned. "I'm going to keep you two lesbians nice and fucked from now on. How about that? Do you like the sound of that?" He brought his hand down across her ass and repeated, harsher, "Do you want me to come over here and pump you two dykes full of cum every night?"

"Yes, please!" Emily howled, spine arching as she gave up to this all, head rolling back and moans spilling from her lips. "Your cock is so good! It's not like anything I've ever felt before, and I--I need it so badly. I want you to keep going, please keep fucking me raw!" She didn't get to say much more as Lena pulled her back down to continue devouring her pussy, but the damage had been done and Emily had laid bare her desperations now, inching closer toward ruin as she gave up everything to this bliss. She shoved her tongue deep into Lena, cleaning her out with her tongue as she engaged in this utter madness, lost to something so powerful and sudden that she didn't really know how to handle all of it, but she knew she needed more, craving the pleasure and indulging without hesitation.

Emily came hard and without warning, a senseless rush of pure heat and desire doing to her something she felt helpless against. She came hard, a twisting and gasping wreck shuddering under the weight of her own relentless surrender as she lost control, a gasping wreck burning and twisting through something truly powerful and ceaseless. She came hard, a gasping wreck twisting and thrashing under the weight of her own intense heat, burning up and allowing herself to completely lose all sense of control and composure now. She was done for, a gasping wreck getting off from a dick inside of her. She crossed the line, and she knew it, but being wrong had never felt so fucking right.

As Emily moaned and tightened up, she brought Brian over the edge again, and Lena went with her, leaving the trio to writhe together as Brian solidified his place as luckiest man alive in that moment and buried his cock into her, shameless and intense as he filled her up. His load pumped deep into Emily, left her twisting in surprise and panic as she clung to Lena, who pulled her slowly up toward her lips.

"You did well for a first timer, taking a cock that huge," Lena purred, kissing her girlfriend happily. "How did you like it?"

Emily cooed. "I... I can't believe how good it felt. Maybe this is--I should... Nngh, I loved it. I love cock too. And now that I've accepted it, do you think we could start to open things up?"

'Of course, love." Lena kissed her on the cheek, before her hands grabbed Emily's cheeks and spread them apart. "Let's start by opening up that tight little virgin ass hole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Caught Between Heaven and Hell

Brian stared at the tight pink hole begging for his entrance, watching as Lena remained eagerly over her girlfriend, spreading her ass cheeks wide to show off Emily's ass hole, so ready and ripe. Tracer was very shameless about what she wanted to see him do now, as she licked her way down the cleft of Emily's ass and planted some kisses onto her puckered hole. "Come on, Brian. This little pussy eater's never had a man's cock fucking her ass before, why not show her just how much she's been missing?" The dirty talk gave Lena life, driving her on hungrier and fiercer as she kept up the pressure of this mess. "Stick it in and fuck this dyke's ass so hard she'll forget what my pussy even tastes like."

The burning embarrassment and excitement of being spoken of in such vulgar terms continued to drive Emily mad as she wriggled on all fours, face on the pillow and breathless, so amazed by what she was feeling, and she just had to lean into it. "I'm ready for it, Brian. Take my ass's gold star too, I want to feel a man's cock wrecking my lesbian ass and showing me what real anal pleasure feels like. Not just Lena's strap-on, but a real cock."

This was madness, and Brian was ready to ride this out as far as he could take it now, still having absolutely no fucking clue what to say about this mess of bubbling excitement grabbing hold of him as he brought his cock head right up to Emily's tight hole. "Strap-ons don't count," he said. "Only a real cock from a man can take your virginity." he was happy to play into this now, seeing just how ready and eager Lena and Emily were in turn for all this. if this was really how it was going then so be it, the threw himself hard into this excitement as he plunged forward and took his prize. One hard, deep thrust into her tight hole was all he needed to settle in and have his fun now.

Emily cried out hotly as the cock pushed into it, so quick and sudden, pushing on with a boldness that Lena certainly hadn't ever shown him before. It was all very hot and greedy, with Brian pushing carelessly forward and showing exactly what he had in mind for her without hesitation or shame, just shoving his cock into her ass and taking her in ways she hadn't known she wanted to be taken until she was right there enjoying this mess, her head rolling back in excitement. "Show me!" she gasped, fingers tightening at fistfuls of bed as she tried to steady herself.

Deep, quick thrusts driving into Emily's ass showed off the reckless and wicked excitement that he was absolutely unrepentant about giving into. Brian wanted so badly to accept this and to give in to it, throwing himself into something incredible. This situation had turned out so bizarre and weird and exciting, and now as he thrust into Emily's ass, he found himself losing all control, hands tight on the redhead's hips to hold her in place so he could thrust forward aggressively, the swell of greed and heat doing to him things that left him delirious, overwhelmed by the feelings and the lusts and the excitement of way more than he felt able to deal with. There was something special here, and that specialness was overwhelming for the way he wasn't really equipped to deal with it.

"Deeper, Brian," Lena moaned, leaning forward to lick at his cock and her girlfriend's rim as it got stretched out by the cock. She was shameless and unapologetic in everything she did, seeking to marvel at this mess and the overwhelming thrills, the delightful chaos grabbing on firm to make for something simply unstoppable and unbelievably good. "Deeper. Pound my girlfriend's guts, turn this ass straight." Feeling Emily writhe underneath her and get even hotter as all of the dirty talk spiraled into chaotic excitement, Lena found herself all too excited by this mess, feeling the intense swell of confidence that came from knowing her plan was working.

Not only was Emily taking a dick, but she was getting turned on for the wrongness of taking a dick, falling into that same sinful, shameful thrill of loving cock. Sinking into the game of acting like there was some deeper element to it was something Lena thought would be a harder sell, figuring Emily wouldn't be so eager to throw around dirty talk walking such a questionable line and really getting into something mess with her sex. That worry was clearly off the table now, as Emily heaved greedily on, taking the cock like a champ and soaking in all this messed up dirty talk. Lena really couldn't have been happier with this mess.

"Too bad that strap-on's never going to satisfy her again," Lena teased, leaning up and kissing Brian's neck all over. "My girlfriend's ass is owned by your cock now, and I'm so happy to see her lose that gold star so she could find out how nice it is to have a man fuck her raw. She might only like girls, but she loves cock now, just like I do."

There was no way for Brian to hold himself together in such a messy situation, losing all composure and firmness as he gave up to this mess so utterly, feeling the sensations spiraling out of control and leaving him hopeless, leaving him senseless and hungry, giving up completely to these pleasures. With one last hard thrust forward, Brian buried himself balls deep into Emily's ass, and his cock erupted eagerly, gushing into her and flooding her bowels with cum, which made Emily shriek hotly, twisting and bucking under the mess of way too much pleasure for her to have any way to control this mess now. She was done for, and she loved every fucking second of it.

Emily came too, her spine arching back against the pressure of Lena firm upon her. "So good," she whined, trembling and heaving under this mess of feelings, of sensations proving so senseless that she didn't know how to handle them at all, just filled with too much need to deal with. Her orgasm was incredible, and as Lena let up on her and Brian pulled out of her ass, Emily rolled onto her back, left a panting, trembling wreck as she stared up toward the two of them. "Fuck," was all she could get out, ragged and breathless. "This is amazing."

"We're still not done yet," Lena said, grabbing her girlfriend's hair and tugging her up with just a little bit too much force, but as far as Emily was concerned, it was perfect. ""Brian, lie on the bed. This dyke's going to learn to suck cock."

The thought of having Emily suck his dick urged Brian into position on the bed as quickly as anything else could, as the hand in Emily's hair remained in place, Lena holding firm and strong in what she had in mind still for her girlfriend, who wavered and swayed hotly, feeling so hot and needy and overwhelmed in the throbbing mess that held onto her now. Emily had a feeling she knew where this was going, and the opportunity for madness and depravity it presented was a potent one, one she found herself embracing completely. Brian got onto his back on the bed, legs spreading and Lena leading both of them to settle between his legs, and Emily braced herself for the inevitable.

With one firm shove, Lena forced her girlfriend's head into Brian's lap, as direct and harsh in her shove as she could be. It was a wicked way of claiming this mess, of pushing on and starting this blowjob off on a harsh note. "Got to train that throat," she said firmly. "Got to stretch that dykey little wind pipe out as hard as we can, now don't we Emily?" Delighting in this absolutely merciless and senseless approach, Lena indulged in everyone all at once, but all she got in response were sloppy gagging noises, as Emily choked on the very first dick she ever sucked.

Emily locked eyes with Brian as she was worked up and down his cock, the hand in her hair guiding her brutally along and imposing upon her something senseless and raw, something that she felt utterly unprepared for. There was a power to these feelings, an intensity and senseless heat that burned her up from deep within, the bright heat imposing its mad intent upon her, throbbing heat and hunger and excitement grabbing her. Her mouth tightened around the cock, lips holding a sloppy seal as she was worked along senselessly, trying to hold firm in the wild pace that quickly got away from her, as her throat was punished and brutalized and overwhelmed by something too fierce and too exciting for her to deal with.

Making sure to read the excitement and the delight on his face, Emily continued slobbering all over Brian's cock, the steady up and down of her head being guided along his shaft making for an exciting sort of mess, the desperation and the heat getting more and more to her as she opened up to this chaos and heat, feeling everything getting away from her as she throated him, leaving sloppy strands of spit all over his lap in the process, but loving every molten second of slutty overdrive. This was too good to believe, too hot and too fierce for Emily to have any response short of pure excitement, and as long as she had that going for, she was in fucking business now. 

Just as Emily felt she was getting used to this though, Lena pulled her up, holding her panting girlfriend steady and rubbing her face up into his cock. "That's it," Lena moaned, craning her head down and licking up his cock. "Do you like the taste of man dick, Emily?'

"I love it," Emily whined. "It tastes so good, and having my throat punished is incredible. I love sucking cock." She licked all over his shaft, joining Lena in her desperate service, in the sloppy affection and hunger of a mess too great and too fervid for her to care about holding back now. She threw herself into this completely, licking all over the shaft to treat Brian to everything he wanted out of this. Everything she wanted. Everything Lena wanted her to want.

"Now you have two lesbian cock addicts slobbering all over your dick," Lena moaned. 'What a dream, you're a real lucky guy to be living down the hall from a pair of horny dykes willing to be dominated by a cock at night." Taking Emily's lead, Lena worked at Brian's cock with motions meant to accentuate what her girlfriend was doing, turning this into a proper double blowjob with her eager, smoldering excitement of a hunger and a mess growing fiercer by the second. She felt ready here, felt excited and firm and driven by a lust so deep and so direct that she just couldn't control herself. 

Brian lay there feeling like the luckiest man alive. "I'll keep you two tasting cock every night if you need it," he said, trying to keep up with them as the two adored his cock. Emily was clumsy with it but even coming down to her girlfriend's level, Lena was clearly a pro, and his legs shivered as he felt this pressure wearing him up. "But you know what would be even better than two pussy eaters worshiping my cock? If one of you licked my ass and the two of you could really share pleasuring me."

Emily didn't have a damn second to speak up before the hand in her hair shoved her down again, and Brian really hadn't expected it to be Emily or for it to be so fast, the man yelling out hotly as he felt Emily shove forward with her tongue and clumsily begin to slobber all over his ass. Lena tugged his legs up to allow her girlfriend better access, while Emily showed she didn't need any guiding hand to go all out on eating ass. Finally, a talent of Emily's that could transfer over, as she shoved forward and began to lick aggressively at his back door, tongue going wild and pressing sloppy, aggressive circles into his sensitive hole.

"Emily loves eating ass," Lena moaned. "My ass especially, but I expect she's going to get a nice taste for man ass now." With a laugh, she proceeded to take Brian's cock down into her throat and greedily facefucking herself on his dick again. It was her pleasure, as she threw all caution and reason away for the sake of deep, sloppy cock worship, reverent heat and desire overwhelming her as every motion of her head showed off a deepening fervor, a sense of absolute bliss and hunger that felt like it was getting away from her as every hot and messy moment of indulgence grew fiercer still.

This was heaven. There was no other way for Brian to feel about this, as he enjoyed the aggressive and fervid swells of incredible lust. Up top, he had a hungry and ready mouth eagerly sucking his cock, an experienced throat showing him that despite being a lesbian, Lena was an incredibly talented cocksucker who could make him just absolutely melt. Down below, he had Emily shoving her tongue against his ass hole and flaunting her ability to eat ass like a champ, showing off something overwhelming and exciting, making for just too much of a mess for him to handle. It was quick and overwhelming and just too much for him, as he enjoyed something so mad and incredible that he just had to give in to it all.

With a hot yell, Brian came, bucking upward and blowing his load into Lena's mouth, as the brunette drew sharply back to try and catch his load into her mouth, moaning in hungry excitement as she endured this whole mess of pleasure as best she could, letting his cum build up in her mouth as she grabbed once more at Emily's hair to tug her back from his ass. She held Emily down under her lips and began to drool some of the cum into her mouth, Emily opening wide to catch it with panting heat and vigor, before she felt the pressure of eager lips pressing against hers, the women kissing in reckless excitement now, sharing the cum with sloppy delight and a vigor beyond reason.``

Brian was happy to lie there and watch, watch as the women made out and shared his cum back and forth, grabbing at one another, their love for one another clear but also filtered so sloppily and luridly through what they were doing to his cock. It was an incredible mess, one that held Brian's intense focus as he watched this all play out, feeling the trembling heat getting to him deeper and hotter, making him crave this mess and whatever he could get to come with it, leaning in closer, hotter, craving something desperate and lustful.

"You've got me," Emily moaned. 'All my holes taken by a cock. I'm a lesbian cock addict now, just like you are. And you were right. I loved eating man ass too..." She was so happy to push back into a kiss with Lena again, the delirium of this moment getting to her hotter and needier as she allowed herself to sink into bliss and lose everything to this mess.

"Mm, well that's good for you, because I want to his dick some more, and you can tonguefuck his ass all you want. Or do anything else you want to it, too." She smiled, leaving the question open-ended as she grabbed at Brian and tugged him back up again. "Hope you didn't have so much fun turning a gold star lesbian into a bisexual slut that a worn down dyke cockwhore like me is boring now."

"Never," Brian said, happily rolling onto Lena as she lay on the bed beside him, getting up on top of her and in control, Emily grabbing his cock and helping guide him into Lena's pussy as the madness of their two-pronged indulgence of his dick proved incredible. This was the dream, Brian decided, as he thrust back into Lena's cunt and happily began to fuck her again, settling eagerly into the feelings and lusts he sought, something exciting and unrepentant that he was able to really lose himself to.

Back in the driver's seat again, he took to fucking Lena with deep strokes, his cock burying itself eagerly into her pussy as he enjoyed this opportunity, and with a dick back inside her again after watching Emily get fucked in both her holes, Lena was eager in her vocal appreciation of this mess, moaning hotly and embracing this wave of chaos and lust that guided her down in sloppy, vulgar heat. It all just came together perfectly for everyone, and that was before getting into the messy, white hot thrill of indulgence of Emily shoving her ass back into Brian's face. She took a moment to get upon it, as her weight returned to the bed.

"Pump that gay womb full of cum and show her she needs a man to fuck her," Emily moaned, licking against Brian's ass hole some more as her hands spread his cheeks aside and she lost herself to the sloppy, vigorous thrills of losing all composure. She was unapologetic now about getting what she wanted out of this mess, tongue going wild now as she pushed forward and made a mess of him. "Reward this little dyke slut for being such a lesphobic twat she got her girlfriend's gold star revoked just because she thought it would be hot. Shameful little bitch should get all the dick she wants for being so awful to her own girlfriend.'

To hear Emily get so deep into the dirty talk made both Bryan and Lena buck hotter, thrashing under this pleasure and this heat. It was a lot to deal with, especially for Bryan, as he got the dual pleasures of Emily's tongue and Lena's pussy working him over. This was as dominant and greedy a position as he could have ever asked for, being treated like a king now. "Maybe I'll knock you both up," he groaned. "Give you some babies, and you can lie and tell everyone you went through a doctor, but really you're just a pair of dyke fucktoys for the hung man down the hall whose cock is so good it makes you question if you're really gay."

With Bryan getting bolder now with his own dirty talk, Lena was inconsolably turned on to the point of losing her fucking mind. They were both giving up so much to her most depraved and shameful kink, and she was happy to know this was happening, a moaning mess thrashing under the pulse of searing delight now as more and more she gave in to these sensations. There was so much happening, and she loved every second of it, especially as she felt the panicked intensity of Brian fucking her pussy even harder while he got his ass licked.

"Here, I know just the thing to make a guy cum even harder into a lesbian pussy," Emily said, pushing up along Brian's body. Everything happened very quickly and without Brian really having a way to be ready for or even expect what followed. All of a sudden, something cold and firm pressed against his back entrance, Brian gasping in confusion just in time to feel himself be taken with the same surprise vigor and firmness he'd taken Emily's ass in turn, a strap-on sliding in easily.

Confused noises were all Brian felt capable of as he felt the strap-on pushing into his ass, felt Emily start to fuck him while he fucked Lena. She didn't go rough or harsh with him, working carefully on back and forth while kissing his shoulder all over, inducing within Brian a whole lot of feelings he felt utterly confused by, overwhelmed and hot but oddly receptive to this. "I guess it's only fair I get to try something new too," he groaned, biting his lip as she pushed on deeper still, as Emily effortlessly found the groove of how he fucked Lena and applied her own pressure to that.

It was a nice, cooperative mess of pleasure that followed, everyone working flawlessly together to induce something direct. Lena on the bottom of this heaving, carnal pile of indulgence was a loud, vocal wreck happily getting fucked deep and hard, the beneficiary of all the pressures and sensations coming down from above, with Emily fucking Brian and in turn guiding him to fuck Lena, everything working together in this perfect, hazy mess of throbbing exciting getting needier and fiercer with each passing second. Everything burned so right and so hot now, with the pleasures getting utterly out of control, sinking deeper into swells of chaos and excitement. This was carnal bliss at its finest, everyone plunging headlong into decadence and ecstasy without a second of care for anything but the raw excitement found in giving in.

The feeling of the heavily slicked up strap-on pushing into his ass was a strange but remarkable feeling. Brian had been rimmed before here and there, but never had his ass penetrated like this, never had his prostate paid love and attention like it was now, and as long as he could enjoy this he was helpless, fucking Lena hard while pushing back against Emily and opening himself up to new experiences and new insanities, everything starting to even itself out and bring about a more focused and firm understanding of something powerful. It was a lot, and the pleasure was far too much to take, but that was so much of what made this exciting.

And what drove him over the edge. Nobody could blame him given the position he was in now for cumming so quickly, but with Lena so wound up and hot and desperate, it wasn't an issue. His cock erupted, hot spurts of gooey seed pumping into the reckless and eager woman as Brian pushed balls deep into her pussy and Emily in turn hilted the strap-on in his ass, focusing everything on the sweet chaos and recklessness of utter bliss, a high and throbbing ecstasy that left warmth reaching over everyone. Even if Emily hadn't gotten off that time, she was happy to slump down as the pile collapsed onto the bed into a tight and tense cuddle session.

Nobody really knew yet what the new normal was, but eyes had been opened, and so had some previously very tight holes, and the time to talk was when everyone wasn't quite so worn down and ragged. Although that silence left Brian pretty tense, wondering after having his prostate worked over by Emily's strap-on what else these two devious women might have in store for a guy like him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
